


empathy

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Empathy, Episode: Season 7b Episode 3: Cold War, Gallifrey, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor looked at the grainy picture screen of Skaldrak as he realised that he had not only been lost to the universe for the past 5000 years but that his people no longer needed him and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of empathy as he said that the ice warrior was a long way from home.<br/>spoilers for cold war</p>
            </blockquote>





	empathy

The doctor looked at the grainy picture and couldn't help himself as he muttered 'a long way from home' into the headset but feel a pang of empathy.

He remembered Gallifrey, the golden orange sky, the hermit who lived near his house who showed him a daisy. The silver leaves on the tree that would light the sky every morning like it was on fire. On the continent of the wild endeavour, in the mountains of solace and solitude, the citadel of the time lords.

The swirling, blue, black, grey mass of the untempered schism. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountain would shine. The strange fauna that lay on the outskirts of the citadel, the pale pink snow of the mountain tops; the long, beautiful grass that he and the master had played in as children. All his family and friends, associates and acquaintances. The Tardis, sitting there in the museum with a dignity that defied her downtrodden appearance.

The doctor discretely wiped a lone tear from the corner of his eye as he watched Clara try in vain to reason with Skaldrak, because Gallifrey, the shining world of the seven systems, like the old Mars empire was gone and never coming back.


End file.
